Come back
by KazuneMiku
Summary: 5 Años desde que aquel chico de cabello rubios se había ido ah San lorenzo y no ha dejado algun rastro de sus existe . Despues de unos años , ahora esta devuelta . Alguien esta entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de volver a verlo . Se llevara un desilucion al descubrir que Arnold esta en relación con una chica que conoció de San Lorenzo
1. Devuelta a casa

Allí estaba yo , con los pies y las manos temblorosas consigo llevando un regalo en en la mano izquierda . No me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso , sin embargo mis ganas por verlo eran incontrolables . Apreté mis puños y me llene del valor suficiente para dar los siguiente pasos . Una canción se empezó a escuchar desde 2 cuadras de la calle donde me encontraba , en ese momento se me vinieron muchos recuerdos en mi mente de aquel chico de la cabellera de rizos dorados , es difícil de explicar el sentimiento que sentía . Me detube por un instante y segui caminando con firmeza dirigiéndome aquel Edificio donde solían hospedar personas aunque actualmente hoy en día viven alli . Sabia que precisamente hoy , el encontraba en aquel edificio , seguramente cansando y celebrando por su regreso a casa . Son 5 años que se fue de Hillwood y que no eh sabido nada de el . Todos los días le he escrito una carta diciendole cuanto lo extra;o y como son las cosas desde que se fue pero no tuve el valor suficiente para enviarle todas las cartas que escribi ; todas esas cartas yacen en una caja ordenadas desde la primera que le escribí hasta la ultima . Cuando menos me lo espere , ya estaba enfrente a la puerta del edificio . Desde afuera se podía escuchar varias que se escuchaban dentro del edificio , entre ellas al instante reconocí la de Arnold . Me quede helada cuando reconocí su voz , mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo tenue y sentí como si mi corazón latiera mas rápido . !NO PUEDO ! ... !NO PUEDO! ...-Me dije a mi misma negando la cabeza . Di unos pasos hacia atrás .

No helga , no seas una cobarde enfréntate a el -. Se ordeno a mi misma.-Vamos helga , tu puedes enfretarlo y tu muy bien sabes que cuanto deseas verlo , solo toca el maldito timbre ! .- Replico a si misma mientras se acercaba al timbre . CRIMINAL .-reclamo helga tocando el timbre .

OH ..OH .. No puede ser .-Sus mejillos se tornaron mas rojas de lo que estaban , miro a una lado hacia otro , parecia un tomante trataba de encontrar un escondite pero ya era demasiado tarde . Sono el rechinido de la puerta abriendose , mientras dejaba ver de pie a cabeza a Arnold .

-Helga... eres tu !... impresionado aquel chico de pelos rubios mirando ah helga de pie a cabeza .

A-arnold...digo ... cabeza de balon .. Claro que soy yo ! .. -. Empezó hablando en un tono timido y suave cuando de pronto cambio a un tono brusco y enojado como siempre ...- te vas a quedar alli mirándome como idiota o me vas a invitar a pasar .-

Oh ... Ese regalo es para mi ? -Pregunto Arnold después de salir de su trance -.

Ehh... Ah Asi ... Como sea , tómalo .-Dijo helga dandole el regalo a arnold mientras que pasaba al edificio brucamente .

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrandola . Helga paso a la sala donde se encontraban riendo Stella y Miles y otros huespedes de aquel edificio charlando . Mientras que Gertie Y phil se encontraba en la cocina , preparando una deliciosa comida por el regreso de Arnold . Stella paro de reirse al mismo tiempo que Miles , al darse cuenta de la presencia de Helga . Stella esbozo una sonrisa a aquella chica .

-Hola querida , eres una de sus amiguitas de Arnold no es asi ? -. Dijo amable Stella a Helga

-Ehhh ? .. Eh se podria decir que si .-Dijo un poco avergonzada , mirando a otro lado

-Que bueno ... No te gustaría tomar asiento? .-Señalo con su mano un sillón que encontraba a lado derecho .

-Eh no gracias.. ó tímidamente . Stelle seguía mirando a helga sonriente , de pronto sonó la voz de arnold . -Mama , Gerald me aviso que no puede venir por problemas personales . Helga se volteo a mirar a arnold .

-Oh , eso es una lastima -. Pregunto Stella un poco desanimada

-Ay , cabeza de cepillo -. Susurro helga mientras sonreia irónicamente

-Helga puedo hablar contigo un rato afuera , esta bien ? .-Le dijo arnold a helga

-A... ah mi ? .. Para que ?.-Dijo un poco nerviosa helga . Arnold ignoro lo que pregunto helga y tomo su brazo delicandamente mientras la llevaba hacia afuera . Tomaron asiento y hubo un corto silencio y arnold tomo la palabra .

Sabes .. pense que no vendrias arnold mirando el horizonte

Ehh..Como no vendria ? .. Después de que te marchaste y no dejaste ninguna huella de ti , piensas que no te eh extrañado todo este tiempo - comenzo un poco tranquila helga cuando de pronto se sobresalto y al terminar de decir lo ultimo se tapo la boca . Arnold la miro por unos minutos y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Yo también te extrañe y a los demás también . Pero yo pensé que no vendrias por orgullo y también lo siento por no haber estado en contacto con ustedes , pero ahora que estoy de regreso quiero remediarlo y pasar todo el tiempo con ustedes .-Dijo arnold

Sabes han pasado muchas cosas en san lorenzo .- Continuo arnold .-Conoci a muchas gente noble de alli como tambien fui conociendo un poco mas a mis padres y me hicieron admirarlos cada vez mas . Cuando estaba en la selva ayudaba a varias personas como tambien ellas me ayudaban allí y ...-Seguia con el relato cuando helga lo interrumpio .- Si ... si . si y despues te quitaste los calzones y la ropa y te convertiste en tarzan y te trepaste por todos los arboles .

Arnold se quedo serio cuando cuando helga acabo de terminar lo que dijo un segundos después se empezó a reir y miro hacia el horizonte .- No eso no realmente lo que paso -. Dijo arnold parando de reir muchas cosas que quiero contarte lo que vivi en san lorenzo entre ellas hay algo que no es facil de decirte pero tarde y temprano te vas a enterar y yo... de terminar lo que iba decir arnold la puerta abrio pegandole en la espalda a Arnold .

Oh , lo siento hijo , estas bien ? ... Solo quería decirles que la comida esta lista , vengan a comer -. Dijo stella a los dos ; le guiño un ojo a helga y se fue .

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en las sillas con la comida alrededor sobre la mesa .


	2. Chapter 2

Yo me encontraba sentada en el extremo de la mesa derecha y al otro extremo se encontraba Arnold , mirandome fijamente con un poco de timidez . Todos se empezaron a sentar haciendo un ruido breve que a pocos instantes la mesa quedo en un completo silencio hasta que Miles alzo la voz y dijo :

-Bueno como saben mi querido hijo arnold , stella y yo acabamos de regresar a nuestra querida casa y preciada casa con nuestros seres queridos ...-Miles hizo una breve pausa y al paso de unos segundos empezò ha reirse y prosiguio - Hay que celebrar nuestro regreso con este delicioso banquete .¿No les parece?.

Al unisono todos dijieron energeticamente '´Śi'' y empezaron a comer . Miles con una cara de satisfaccion se sento y beso a su esposa y empezaron a comer . Yo comi lentamente mi plato y ciertas veces miraba de reojo a arnold y el me devolbia la mirada pero a unos segundos se enrojecio un poco y me sonrio y luego aparto su vista a su plato . Al fin termine mi plato , estaba satisfecha . Todos se empezaron a levantar de la mesa para ir a ver el partido , hasta quedar Arnold y yo a solas . El me empezo a ver , mostraba una mirada indecisa hacia mi ; me digne de valor a decir las primeras palabras y rompi el silencio que retornaba en la mesa .

-Asi que cabezon , ¿que me tenias que decir ?

-Ahhhh...-dirijio su mirada asi ami un poco desconcertado -Bueno pues ...lo que te iba decir a fuera es -se empezo a poner un poco rojo y volteo sus ojos a otro lado mientras sobaba su nuca con su mano -Te lo dire mañana .-finalizo dedicandome una sonrisa inocente.

Frunci el ceño y solte un corto suspiro . Dirigi mi vista al reloj de a lado y al instante me pare de la mesa . - Bueno lo que sea , ya me tengo que ir melonudo ya es tarde y bob deseguro ya regreso de su negocio y no quiero que me regañe por que no me encuentra en la casa -Le explique un poco malhumorada- Hasta luego melonudo , te veo el lunes , ok?.-Le dedique una sonrisa y le acaricie el pelo -.

Si , te veo el lunes Helga - Dijo sonriendo .

Me diriji hasta la puerta , cuando una voz masculina y gentil me detuvo .

-Oh , ya te vas tan temprano , amiga de arnold ?...Dijo un poco desanimado .

-Si , ya es tarde y probablemente mi padre ya esta en csa y el se enojara si no me ve ahi . De todos modos muchas gracias por la comida , me alegro que esten de vuelta familia shortman . -Le explique al padre de arnold con una cara de agradecimiento .

-Oh entiendo , muchas gracias que te vaya bien -

Alcanze a oir sus ultimas palabras haciendo que elevera mis comisuras de mi labios y cerre la puerta detras de mi y me diriji hacia mi casa .  
Me adentre a mi casa , por suerte aun no habia llegado Bob , deje mi chamarra en el sillon y subi a mi habitacion . Me eche en mi cama y alado de mi se encontraba mi celular . Texte unos mensajes a Phoebe y lo coloque en la mesa y despues me dormi . Mañana seria un gran dia .


End file.
